Milagre de Natal
by Hannah Guimaraes
Summary: Ela resolvera de vez se afastar e esqueçer. Tudo por culpa dele, claro. Também quem mandou ela confiar em um Malfoy? Mais em um dia de natal, ela pode ter que mudar de opinião.


**Disclamer: **Agradeçam a JK se vocês podem ter Draco e Gina nas suas vidas. Quem ganha dinheiro com isso é ela, infelizmente.

* * *

**Milagre de Natal**

Ela se lembrava dos tempos de escola como se tudo tivesse acontecido ontem. Não que tivesse passado muito tempo, tinha um ano que se formara em Hogwarts e depois de tudo que havia acontecido a ela, Gina havia resolvido deixar Londres pra sempre. Cansara-se de decepções. Cansara-se de ser deixada em segundo plano. Cansara-se dele, de lembrar dele.

Saiu de lá, pois as lembranças eram difíceis de suportar. Nunca esquecera tudo que aconteceu, nunca se deixou esquecer. Aquilo servira de lição pra ela mesma. Para ela se lembrar do quanto havia sido tola. Nunca mais alguém faria a mesma coisa com ela. Nunca.

Claro que seus pais queriam que ela continuasse a viver com eles ou, no mínimo, perto deles. Mais ela resistira a idéia e havia ido morar na Irlanda. Ninguém nunca a acharia lá. _Ele_ nunca a acharia lá. Pensar nele doía e dói amais pois ninguém sabia de toda aquela situação. Nunca contara pra ninguém sobre os dois e agora mesmo é que nunca iria contar. Havia sido um segredo, entre os dois, até acabar por ele ser um canalha de primeiro escalão. Mais o que se podia esperar de alguém como ele? Como ela chegara a se envolver tanto a esse ponto? Nem ela sabia explicar. Confiara nele, fazendo disso sua maior decepção.

Aquele momento de nostalgia ainda circulava em sua mente e ele não saia de seus sonhos. Fugir era e melhor solução, ela achava. Era uma atitude covarde, bem a cara dele. Fugir dos problemas e das pessoas, a maior prova de egocentrismo. Típico dele. Não que ela se importasse.

Havia parado de se importar. Ele a ensinara. Havia parado de tentar mudar as coisas, ele a obrigara.

Era a convivência pesando sobre os dois, ele sabia tudo sobre ela e ela pegara algumas de suas manias irritantes. Ele vivia dizendo que só ela conseguia quebrar suas barreiras. E ela dizia que ele era o amor da vida dela.

Tinha um ano e alguns meses que não ia a Londres. Por ela nunca mais colocaria os pés lá. Mais se havia uma coisa que ele não mudara nela, era o seu sentimento em relação a sua família. E Molly Weasley não deixaria nunca sua filha caçula faltar a um jantar de Natal. O do ano passado fora na Irlanda, para comemorar sua casa nova. Só que esse ano era em Londres e o primeiro de seu pai como ministro.

Definitivamente, o dia de amanhã seria cheio.

Olhou o relógio uma última vez, eram cinco e dez da manhã e ela ainda não pregara os olhos. Deu um longo suspiro. Não adiantava tentar dormir. Levantou-se e resolveu andar um pouco pela praça próxima a sua casa antes de aparratar na Toca para o Natal. Adorava aquela praça, aquela cidade, aquela 'nova vida'. Nunca iria admitir que sentia falta de alguma coisa pra se sentir completa. Ou alguém.

Fechou a porta atrás de si, onde se lia 102 e descia as escadas delicadamente com toda aquela roupa de frio. Tudo isso para ver o pôr-do-sol. Podiam achar isso maluquice mais ela adorava ver o sol nascer. Não havia nada que a deixasse mais feliz que aquela visão, era a coisa mais linda que havia no mundo. Cada dia mais, ela se impressionava com a natureza.

Estava apoiada ao parapeito da ponte que ficava em cima do lago. Olhando atentamente para o leste. Podia-se ver que cada cor que brotava entre as nuvens era refletida em seus olhos. Ela estava com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Aquele rosto que havia parado de sorrir a muito tempo.

- Essa tal Rua Springs é realmente difícil de achar.

Ela ouviu uma voz arrastada atrás dela. Conhecia muito bem aquela voz, sabia exatamente a quem pertencia. Era a mesma voz que sussurrava em seu ouvido e a fazia sorrir, se sentindo protegida e feliz. Naquele momento, porém, ela se sentia surpresa demais. Sentiu sua pele arder e suas pernas fraquejarem. Não o deixaria notar sua reação, mostraria que ela havia aprendido com o melhor a esconder seus sentimentos e suas emoções.

- É a ruela logo atrás daquela estátua, à esquerda. – Falou sem se virar – Não tem como errar.

Droga, aquilo não estava dando certo. Ela queria se virar, olhar naqueles olhos cinzas e ver se tudo estava bem. Mais ela não devia se importar. Não devia mesmo. Mais se importava. Apenas com ele, com nada mais além dele.

- Bom eu precisava ir até lá, mas agora não preciso. O que eu queria lá, está bem aqui. – Ele agora se apoiara no parapeito, ao lado dela observando o sol.

Ela agora o observava pelo canto do olho, sem deixar que ele notasse. Não era a primeira vez que ele a deixava sem palavras, mais ela não iria ceder. Afastou-se dele e foi andando para perto de uma grande árvore, onde se sentou. Encostando suas costas no tronco da árvore o mais confortável possível em meio a toda a neve. Não iria fugir dele, não adiantava. Seu coração não o abandonaria. Além disso, ele era insistente.

A principio, ele ficou no mesmo lugar, depois foi andando lentamente até ela, sem tirar os olhos dos olhos dela, que o encaravam e sentou-se de frente pra ela.

Ela não suportava aquele jogo, não mais. Tentou contar até dez devagar, como Hermione a ensinara, não deu muito certo, o gênio Weasley _sempre_ fala mais alto.

- Que, diabos, você quer? – Ela não o encarava. Isso aí já era pedir demais. Não suportava tanto. Não era como ele. Ficava olhando para o punhado de neve que estava em sua mão e que ela deixava cair de pouco em pouco.

- Nada, estou só visitando a Irlanda, fica pertinho da minha casa. – Aquele tom de deboche de novo. Nunca iria se esquecer dele. Isso doía de se admitir.

- Me deixa em paz, tudo o que você me fez já não basta? – ela falou ácida, levantando a cabeça enquanto falando e depois voltando a olhar por punhadinho de neve.

- Droga Virgínia, não complica as coisas. – falou ele em tom sério.

- Eu complicar as coisas? Engraçado você hein. – Agora ele a estava a tirando do sério. Total. – Pra você é muito fácil né? Volta quando te dá vontade? Achando o que? Que sou idiota? – ela cuspia as palavras. Tudo que tinha acontecido voltava em sua mente. – Que é só você voltar que eu venho com os rabos abanando?

Ela sentia ódio. Mais não ódio dele. Ódio da situação, da circunstância. Era ódio de não odiá-lo nem um pouco que fosse.

- O que você quer que eu faça Virgínia? – ele ia continuar a falar, mais ela o interrompeu. Estava farta.

- Volta pra sua noivinha Malfoy e casa com aquela vaca. E some da minha frente pra mim parar de sofrer por causa de um idiota que fica noivo de uma prometendo que ia atrás da outra retardada aqui. E aliás, nem terminar comigo você terminou, fui noticiada do seu noivado – aquela palavra a deixava nauseada – PELA DROGA DO PROFETA DIÁRIO! – falou tudo num impulso só, tamanha a raiva.

Tinha perdido o controle, droga. Tudo culpa daquele palhaço.

- As coisas não são bem assim Virgínia. – disse ele com as sobrancelhas um pouco arqueadas pela explosão dela.

- Claro, você preferia deixar que eu nunca soubesse, assim seria mais legal, me deixar continuar a fazer papel de palhaça. Divertido não? Assim você e a galinha oxigenada ririam mais.

- Não é nada disso. – ele falava sério. – Não fui eu que fiz esse noivado, foram meus pais! E eu estou a UM ANO tentando falar com você, esclarecer tudo, só que você _desapareceu_.

- Como foi que você me achou então? – ela perguntou o que queria saber desde que ele chegou ali e se esquecendo por um minuto a antiga discussão. Tinha aquela mania.

- Aquela sua amiguinha da corvinal, a lunática. – ele falou com um meio sorriso.

- Ela _contou _pra você? – Luna estava morta.

- Não, eu a ouvi falando outro dia, lá no ministério. – Gian recomeçou a falar em um tom de mágoa.

- E pra que você veio Draco? Pra me dizer o que? Que sente muito e que não era pra... – ele tapou a boca dela e falou sério:

- O que você quer que eu diga? Que eu fui um idiota? Que eu sou covarde e deveria ter enfrentado meus pais? É, eu sei que tudo isso é verdade. Quer que eu diga mais o que? Depois de sair aquilo no profeta diário, eu saí de casa o mais rápido que pude e na mesma noite e falei com meus pais. E aí quando fui de procurar, você tinha sumido, eu não tinha a quem recorrer, afinal ninguém sabia sobre nós dois. Mais mesmo assim eu continuei a te procurar. Porque eu sei que eu não sou nada sem você. Você é a única coisa boa que existe na minha vida. – Era ele agora que despejava as palavras de uma vez e mesmo a boca dela não mais tapada, ela não conseguia falar nada. – Droga Virgínia! Eu amo você. É tão difícil assim entender? _Porque_ você tem que ser tão esquentada e sumir antes de esperar explicação pras coisas? Eu pensei que tinha te perdido pra sempre e pior, pro idiota do Potter que corre atrás...

- Cala a boca – ela o interrompeu tentando não demonstrar o tom brincalhão.

- O quê? – ele parecia meio chocado. Sabe, às vezes ele é tão tolinho.

- Você quando começa a falar não cala a boca não? Parece aquela mulher da rádio bruxa, aquela sabe, que fica fofocando da vida...

Ele não a deixou terminar de falar, colocou a mão na nuca dela e a puxou para o beijo que ambos esperavam a mais de um ano. Ao se separarem, Gina pode ver de novo os olhos de Draco e o que via ali era a mais profunda felicidade.

Ela se sentou entre as pernas dele e ficaram na praça por um bom tempo, sem se preocupar com a temperatura. Olhavam as pessoas que andavam por ali e as crianças que agora patinavam no lago congelado. Não falavam nada a muito tempo. Não precisavam. Ambos sentiam falta de momentos como aquele, em que ficavam abraçados como se não houvesse nada mais pra se fazer. Ele afastou uma mecha do cabelo dela pra poder sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Casa comigo?

Quando ela se virou pra ele, aquele era o sorriso mais belo que ele já tinha visto. Seguido pelo beijo mais apaixonado que eles já tinham dado, se é possível dizer isso. Como sempre, não se precisava de palavras. E assim era a relação deles. Eles nunca precisaram muito de palavras, as ações davam conta do recado.

Gina bateu na porta da Toca com os nós dos dedos. Podia-se ver em seu dedo anelar um belo anel de noivado. Ainda podia ver que ela estava com a mão entrelaçada a de Draco Malfoy.

Não precisavam esperar ninguém atender a porta. Ambos sabiam que aquele seria um Natal que entraria pra história.

* * *

**N/A:** Mais uma short enquanto eu não acabo de escrever um fic grande. Eu ia até começar a postar ela, mais eu prefiro acabar de escrever, ou pelo menos chegar a metade dela. Bom algum dia eu posto ela por aqui. 

Antes que eu me esqueça, não está betada, desculpem por qualquer erro.

Obrigada por lerem. Comentem!

Hannah (:


End file.
